


Expectation

by One and Five Nines (Obani)



Category: Marvel 3490
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Mastectomy, Scars, soft colors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:38:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17477987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obani/pseuds/One%20and%20Five%20Nines
Summary: Steve and Natasha Rogers cuddling in the morning





	Expectation




End file.
